Fan Fiction
by PotterAddict1210
Summary: ONE SHOT! HPDM HGRW. Harry discovers fan fiction.


****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **Will mention slash but nothing graphic

**A/N: **I was talking with my muse last night and we came up with this idea. I was sitting at work and the rest of the one-shot just came to me. Here ya go! Enjoy.

**Fan Fiction**

"Harry! Harry! I want to show you what I found on the internet!" Hermione Granger shouted.

Harry Potter sighed and got up from the couch in the small three bedroom apartment in London he shared with his three friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy.

It had been three years since the defeat of Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts and the wizarding world was still rebuilding. Draco and Harry had called a truce and became friends after they put past prejudices behind them. Hermione and Ron were still dating and Harry was wondering when Ron was finally going to ask Hermione to marry him. Harry had been attracted to Draco as of late, but he wasn't going to tell the blonde anything until he was sure he felt the same way.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry said wondering into the small office they all shared from time to time.

"Do you remember those books that were written about your life?"

"Which ones? There are so many out there now." Harry said wondering where this was going.

"The _true_ version of events by J.K. Rowling. The witch you gave the full interview for and let her write the books for muggles to enjoy."

"Oh yeah, I understand they are a big hit. They are even making movies for them! I can't believe so many people think its fantasy." Harry said with a laugh. "I still wish she didn't put that epilogue on there. Really, I'm gay. Why would I marry Ginny?"

"Muggles don't know of our world. Remember when you didn't? That's beside the point. No, they are such a big hit I found a website where fans of the books have written their own versions or how they wanted the books to go. It's very interesting and you should read a few." Hermione said leaving Harry to browse through the pages.

"Hmm…. We'll just have to take a look." Harry said to himself as he started reading some of the stories. He couldn't believe how extremely talented some of these people were. He read ones where he was paired with different people like Draco, Severus, Hermione, and many others. He even read one where he was with Voldemort. He spent hours in front of the computer not wanting to get up. He was still engrossed in the stories when Draco entered the office from a hard day's work at the Ministry.

"Hermione said you were still here and told me what you are reading. What story are you reading now?" Draco asked.

"I'm reading a story called _The Forsaken Pawn_ by potteraddict1210. It follows up until fifth year of my life then they change it. I turn dark and join Voldemort and I get Sirius back. It's quite good but it's not complete yet."

"Who are you paired with?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

Harry fought hard to cover up a blush as he mumbled something to Draco.

"What was that Harry? I didn't hear you."

"I said you!" Harry said unable to look the boy in the eyes.

"Does she have us…you know….doing things?" Draco asked. Harry could only nod his head in response.

"I want to read it." Draco said sitting himself in Harry's lap. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He finally had Draco where he wanted him but now the boy was reading a shagging scene between him and Harry. Draco read through the part quickly and turned to face Harry.

"That was extremely hot." Draco whispered wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry couldn't wait to see where this was going. Draco claimed Harry's lips.

"You know Draco; there was one story where our orgasm was so great that we couldn't have sex on earth. We had to make our own planet." Harry said staring at the blonde Adonis on his lap.

"Really? Hmm…I'm up for testing to see if that story is true. Only if you want to." Draco said placing kisses on Harry's neck.

"Absolutely." Harry said standing up with the blonde still in his arms. He carried him to his bedroom where he warded the door and placed a silencing charm on the room.

Ron came in and stood next to Hermione who was standing watching the entire interaction. "What are those two doing?"

Hermione just smiled. "They finally realized they like each other."

"It's about time! The sexual tension was starting to get to me, but I do think they have a marvelous idea." Ron said scooping up Hermione in his arms taking her to their bedroom.

Harry and Draco finished their love making and were entwined in each other's arms. "That was amazing." Harry said moving to lie on Draco.

"It was wasn't it?" Draco said. "I hope you know I'm not letting you go after that."

"I know. Let's take a nap them we'll talk later about us." Harry said snuggling closer to Draco as possible.

"Anything for you Harry."

They both drifted into a peaceful sleep with promises of being together filling both of their dreams.


End file.
